tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2
* George Carlin |no_of_episodes=26 |Release=24th September - 17th December 1986 |previous=Series 1 |next=Series 3}} The '''second series' of Thomas & Friends premiered on 24th September 1986 in the UK. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK as well as seventeen of them on Shining Time Station, with George Carlin later re-narrating all of the episodes for the US. Production The majority of the stories were originally written by the Reverend W. Awdry. However, Christopher Awdry was commissioned to write a new Railway Series book as source material for the second series. Two stories from More About Thomas the Tank Engine provided additional roles for Bertie the bus, Terence the tractor and Harold the helicopter. The episode Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree was a one-off story written by Christopher Awdry. According to the credits on the Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories VHS, the episode Thomas and Trevor is "based on the story by Christopher Awdry and from original material by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton." Early in production, an episode called The Missing Coach based on a story from The Twin Engines was due to be filmed. The model crew had gotten as far as filming scenes on the Tidmouth Station set with Thomas arriving at the station before Britt Allcroft decided to cut the episode, citing a lack of action action and a storyline which was too convoluted for young viewers to follow. Therefore, Thomas, Percy and the Coal, a story from More About Thomas the Tank Engine, was filmed to replace it. Episodes . Cancelled episodes Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer Finney * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Storyteller * The Butler * The Little Boys * One of the stone-dropping boys * Earnest Characters Introduced * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * The Spiteful Brake Van * Trevor * Harold * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * The Barber * Daisy's Fitter * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife * The Careless Cleaner * Three Engine Inspectors * Father Christmas * Percy's Ghost Engine * The Naughty Boys * The Lady with the Floppy Green Hat * The Enthusiasts * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Children * Harold's Pilots * The Firelighter * British Railways Diesels * The Mainland Diesels * Sam the Farmer Trivia * This was the first of a few things: ** The first series filmed at Shepperton Studios. ** The first series where trucks have resin faces. ** The first series to use stories by Christopher Awdry. ** The first series to have an episode not based off of a story from the Railway Series, with that being Thomas and Trevor. ** The first series to have diesel locomotives. ** The first series to have a female engine (Daisy). * This was the final series of several things: ** Ringo Starr's last series as narrator. ** Robert D. Cardona's last series as producer. ** Britt Allcroft's last series as executive producer until the sixth series. ** The last series made by Clearwater Features. ** The last series in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesiser. ** The last to use the nameboards in the UK. However, the nameboards would last up to the fourth series for the US and Japan. ** The last series where the end credits would roll over the final shot of an episode. ** The last series not to have any Music Videos. ** The last series until the seventeenth series to feature the same narrator for both the UK and US for the majority of the series, excluding episodes selected for New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures which were narrated by Michael Angelis and the original recordings for the twelfth series which were narrated by Pierce Brosnan. * The Missing Coach was originally going to be an episode in this series, but it was cancelled and replaced by Thomas, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble. The Missing Coach was only halfway through production in 1985 when the whole thing was cancelled. An interview in 2008 stated that David Mitton was in possession of the footage from The Missing Coach prior to his death. The whereabouts of this footage is still unknown. * This is the only series where a character says "Shut Up!" This is likely due to broadcasting concerns after this series. * Starting from the episode, Pop Goes the Diesel, the laughing sound effect from the trucks was heard. That sound effect was later reused in the following series. * Henry regains his wheel arches, which were removed when he received his new shape after his accident with The Flying Kipper. * The biggest space of time between two series airing is between this series, which aired in 1986, and the third series, which did not air until 1992, six years later. * When first broadcast on ITV, two episodes were compiled into one ten minute block with the nameboard sequence featured in between. For subsequent broadcasts, the stories were shown individually. * In the Ukrainian narration, Ringo Starr's voice can still be heard in the background. * The Norwegian and Finnish versions credit Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though they were re-dubbed in Norwegian and Finnish respectively. * The second series later aired in re-runs on CITV from 13th April-6th July 1988, then re-aired on Mondays from 6th March-12th June 1989 at the same time TUGS aired on Tuesdays. When the first season stopped their airings, series two was broadcast every Friday in 1990 then every Tuesday in 1991 as separate episodes when Clearwater Features ended for good. de:Staffel 2 es:Temporada 2 he:העונה השנייה ja:第2シーズン pl:Seria 2 zh:第2季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series